jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Z-95-Kopfjäger/Legends
*Gebraucht: 45.000 |Merkmale=Vorläufer des X-Flüglers |Länge=11,8 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung=*2.780 g *16 MGLT/s |Wendigkeit=86 DPF |MGLT=100 MGLT |Sublicht=1.150 km/h |Antrieb=*2 Große Triebwerks- gruppen (anfangs) *Manövrierdüsen *4 Incom-2a-Kernspaltungstriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Keiner (Standard) *Klasse 3 (Z-95t) *Klasse 1 (teilweise) *Incom-Gbk-435-Hyperantrieb (später) |Schild=*20 SBD Leichte Schutzschilde *XoLyyn-Schutzschilde (später) |Hülle=*14 RU Leichte Panzerplatten *Titanlegierungspanzerung (später) |Energie=*Incom-44-a5-Multi-Reaktor *Haupt-Energiegenerator |Sensoren=*Fabritech-ANS-5c-Sensoreinheit mit PTDA#PA-9r-Langstreckeneinheit *PTAG#PG-7u-Kurzstreckeneinheit |Kommunikation=ComScan |Zielsuchsystem=*Fabritech-ANq-2.4-Zielcomputer *SI-5g8-„Quickscan“-Vektorabbildungssystem |Bewaffnung=Meist: *2 Leichte Drillingsblaster *1 Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (6 Raketen) Häufig (z.B. AF4): *2 T&B-KX5- Laserkanonen *2 Krupx-MG5-Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (je 3 Mittlere Erschütterungsraketen) Variationen: *6 Ionenpulse *Bomben-Gestelle (Z-95C4d) *Waffen-Befestigungspunkte (Z-95C4d) *Erweiterte Raketen-Gestelle (Z-95ML) *Langstreckenwaffen-Befestigungspunkte (Z-95ML) |Navcom=Narmox-Zr-390-Navigationscomputer (später) |Crew=*1 Pilot *2 (Z-95XT) |Passagiere= |Beladung=60 - 85 kg |Vorräte=*1 Tag *Erhöht (Z-95ER) |Rolle=*Mehrzwecksternjäger *Atmosphärenjäger *Leichter Abfangjäger *Raumüber- legenheitsjäger *Eskorte Varianten: *Aufklärungsschiff *Bodenunterstützungs-Bomber *Angriffsjäger *Snubfighter *Trainingsschiff |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Nebelfront *Planetare Polizeikräfte *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Der Z-95-Kopfjäger, meistens einfach nur Z-95 genannt, war ein von Incom Industries und der Subpro Corporation entwickelter und hergestellter Ein-Personen-Sternjäger, der den Vorgänger des berühmten X-Flüglers darstellt und als einer der meistgenutzten Raumjäger seiner Zeit galt. Er wurde sowohl an Privatleute als auch an kriminelle Organisationen und lokale Regierungen verkauft, kam in den Klonkriegen auf Seiten der Republik zum Einsatz, war vor der Herstellung des X-Flüglers der Standardjäger der Rebellenallianz und war auch noch lange nach dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg kein seltener Anblick in der Galaxis. Seinen Erfolg verdankte der Z-95 vor allem seiner guten Aufrüst- und Modifizierbarkeit. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Front- und Seitenansicht Der Z-95 war kein einzelnes Modell, sondern vielmehr eine Serie, die mit jeder neuen Version Verbesserungen und Änderung erfuhr. Das erste Modell des Z-95, bekannt unter der Bezeichnung Mark I, wurde schon viele Jahre vor den Klonkriegen entworfen und war ausschließlich für Atmosphäreneinsätze konzipiert. Es hatte bewegliche Flügel, ein "blasenförmiges" Cockpit und verfügte über zwei leichte Laserkanonen und zwei Erschütterungsraketenwerfer. Sowohl die beweglichen Flügel als auch die Form des Cockpits wurden später zugunsten von Manövrierbarkeit und Bewaffnung verworfen. Das endgültige Modell war deutlich flacher und mit zwei KX5-Laserkanonen von Taim & Bak an den Flügelspitzen sowie zwei Krupx-MG5-Erschütterungsraketenwerfern an der Unterseite bewaffnet, angetrieben wurde es von vier 2a-Kernspaltungstriebwerken, die neben dem Cockpit ober- und unterhalb der Flügel angebracht waren. Doch auch dieses Modell wurde kontinuierlich verbessert. Ungefähr zur Zeit der Invasion von Naboo hieß das aktuelle Modell AF3, die letzte Version vor der Herstellung des X-Flüglers hieß AF4. Standardmäßig verfügte der Z-95 über keinen Hyperantrieb, das heißt, um in den Hyperraum zu springen, musste der Jäger immer in einem hyperraumtauglichen Schiff landen, wie zum Beispiel einem Großkampfschiff. Jedoch war es sehr leicht, einen Hyperantrieb in den Z-95 einzubauen, was die meisten der Privatkäufer auch taten. Das schlanke, aber elegante Design des Jägers geht auf den Hyperantriebsingenieur Seti Ashgad zurück, der damit die Inspiration für den berühmten X-Flügler lieferte, auch wenn er diesen nicht selbst entwickelte. Der Z-95 war gewissermaßen die "Basis" für alle danach von Incom hergestellten Sternjäger. In den Klonkriegen entwickelte Incom für die Republik noch eine weitere Variante des Z-95, der zwei statt vier Triebwerken besaß, rot lackiert war und von Klonpiloten geflogen wurde. Der später entworfene ARC-170-Sternjäger orientierte sich am Konzept des Z-95, und natürlich auch der logische Nachfolger, der X-Flügler, der zum Symbol der Rebellenallianz wurde. Der größte Unterschied zwischen dem Z-95 und dem X-Flügler bestand darin, dass der Z-95 nur zwei Flügel hatte und zudem über keinen Astromechdroiden verfügte. Benannt wurde der Z-95 Kopfjäger nach dem Coromon-Kopfjäger, einem Raubtier, das auf dem Planeten Fresia heimisch ist, auf dem die Incom Corporation ihren Sitz hatte. Obwohl sich der Z-95 großer Beliebtheit erfreute, war er vielen anderen Sternjägern weit unterlegen, was hauptsächlich auf die mangelhafte Panzerung zurückzuführen ist. Auch die Bewaffnung war im Vergleich zu den Nachfolgemodellen eher mäßig, wodurch der Jäger nach und nach aus dem Militär verschwand, wenngleich er vereinzelt noch als Kundschafter benutzt wurde. Besonders der große Erfolg des X-Flüglers ließ das Potenzial des anfangs so fortschrittlichen Jägers verblassen. Dennoch gab es viele Menschen, die ihren Z-95 so stark modifizierten, dass er mit den aktuellen Jägern mithalten konnte und sie zum Teil sogar weit übertraf. Manche gingen dabei so weit, dass sie, anstatt sich einen X-Flügler zu beschaffen, zwei weitere Tragflächen an ihrem Z-95 anbrachten, da sie ihn für die zuverlässigere Maschine hielten. Die große Beliebtheit des Z-95 gründete vor allem auf seinem Preis-Leistungsverhältnis, da ein fabrikneues Modell gerade einmal 80.000 Credits kostete und für Jahrzehnte ein zuverlässiges Raumschiff war. Deshalb wurde der Z-95 von sehr vielen lokalen Regierungen, militärischen Organisationen, kriminellen Organisationen, Söldnern, Piraten und Schmugglern eingesetzt, was ihn zu einem der meistbenutzten Schiffe der Galaxis machte. Außerdem war der Z-95, trotz aller Nachteile gegenüber dem X-Flüger, wendiger als dieser. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Der allererste Prototyp des Z-95 wurde in der Bahalian-Schiffswerft gebaut und trug den Codenamen "Onyx Star". Im Jahr 25 NSY wurde Jaina Solo von einem Cyborg-Piloten angegriffen, der den Auftrag hatte, die Onyx Star zu finden und Jainas Kopfjäger Kristall fälschlicherweise für den Prototypen hielt. Der Z-95 wurde schon viele Jahre vor den Klonkriegen entwickelt und wurde von der Galaktischen Republik in Friedenszeiten als Aufklärer und Jäger für kleinere Konflikte eingesetzt. Das Modell, das in den Klonkriegen zum Einsatz kam, wurde auch erst in den Klonkriegen entwickelt. miniatur|Die [[Klonkriege-Version des Z-95]] Als Incom und Subpro 22 VSY ihre Zusammenarbeit beendeten, erwarb Incom sämtliche Eigentums- und Verkaufsrechte am Z-95 und produzierte diesen bis zur Entwicklung des X-Flüglers weiter. Außerdem erlangte Incom die Eigentumsrechte an allen Teilen des Z-95, die von Subpro hergestellt wurden. Spät in den Klonkriegen kam, wie oben schon erwähnt, ein Modell des Z-95 heraus, das speziell für Klonpiloten entwickelt wurde. Durch seine Geschwindigkeit war der Z-95 ein effektiver Geleitschutz für TFAT/i-Kanonenboote und bildete in Raumschlachten den Übergang zwischen dem V-19 Torrent und dem ARC-170. Bekannte Einsätze der Klon-Kopfjäger waren die Schlacht von Umbara und die Schlacht von Kadavo. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg und danach [[Datei:Kristall.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Kristall]] Als die Republik in das Galaktische Imperium umgewandelt wurde und man bei Raumjägern von nun an auf Quantität statt auf Qualität setzte, und im Zuge dessen die TIE-Jäger die bisherigen Jäger der Republik ablösten, fielen die meisten der republikanischen Jäger Kriminellen und Privatpersonen in die Hände, darunter die ARC-170er, die Z-95er und die V-19 Torrents. Ganz besonders die Rebellenallianz bemächtigte sich vieler Z-95er und setzte sie im Kampf gegen das Imperium ein. Auch mit der späteren Entwicklung der X-Flügler blieben die Z-95er noch lange im Militär der Allianz und sogar der Neuen Republik, da viele Piloten die Modifizierbarkeit des Z-95 einem besser bewaffneten und gepanzerten Jäger vorzogen. [[Datei:FarWanderer.JPG|miniatur|Die Far Wanderer]] Während des galaktischen Bürgerkrieges erfüllte der Z-95 hauptsächlich die Aufgabe eines Eskortjägers, Kundschafters und Luftunterstützers bei Bodenkämpfen. Für Raumschlachten war er weniger geeignet, da er selbst den einfachen TIE-Jägern unterlegen war. Eine bekannte Einheit von Z-95ern war die Bandit-Staffel. Der Jagd-Saboteur N'dru Suhlak nutzte einen Kopfjäger mit einem erweiterten Cockpit, sodass mehrere Passagiere mitfliegen konnten. Ein bekannter Kopfjäger war die "Kristall", der Raumjäger von Jaina Solo, den sie von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekam. Auch Tycho Celchu flog einen Z-95, als die Renegaten-Staffel der Neuen Republik wiederaufgebaut wurde. Der Jedi-Ritter Jaden Korr flog einen Z-95 mit Hyperantrieb, der den Namen "Far Wanderer" trug. Bei der Befreiung von Coruscant im Jahr 7 NSY flogen Corran Horn, Erisi Dlarit, Rhysati Ynr, Pash Cracken und Asyr Sei'lar Z-95-Kopfjäger. Siehe auch *'Z-95-Kopfjäger', der Jäger der Klonkriege Hinter den Kulissen *Im englischen Original ist der Kopfjäger als Headhunter bekannt. *Bei unterschiedlichen Quellen weicht die Länge des Sternjägers deutlich ab, so zum Beispiel zwischen 11,8 und 16,74 Meter. Es handelt sich hierbei jedoch wohl nicht um einen Fehler des Autors bzw. des Verlages, sondern um die Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Modelle. *In einem 2013 erschienenen LEGO-Modell sind Minifiguren von Pong Krell, einem Klonpiloten und einem Klonkrieger enthalten. *Die Z-95-Kopfjäger, die in der Fernsehserie zu sehen sind, sollten ursprünglich Z-85-Kopfjäger heißen. Dies wurde jedoch verworfen; die Jäger wurden, wie im Episodenführer nachzulesen ist, einfach nur Headhunter genannt. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem auf 15 Meter Länge gerundeten Z-95-Kopfjäger eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 85 MGLT, zwei Laserkanonen, zwei Erschütterungsraketenwerfer, 20-SBD-Schilde und eine 15-RU-Hülle. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * * *''Schleier der Täuschung'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Stay on Target'' * * cs:Z-95 Headhunter en:Z-95 Headhunter es:Cazador de Cabezas Z-95 fi:Z-95 Headhunter hu:Z-95 Headhunter ja:Z-95ヘッドハンター nl:Z-95 Headhunter no:Z-95 Hodejeger pt:Legends:Headhunter Z-95 ru:Z-95 «Охотник за головами» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Abfangjägermodelle Kategorie:Produkte der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Produkte der Subpro Corporation Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Subpro Corporation Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Z-95-Kopfjäger Kategorie:Legends